Sweet Failure
by Dannrose
Summary: Unintentionally disturbing a rare dragon, Snotlout is sprayed by a bizarre pink mist that renders him love-sick and obsessed with one person in particular...Ruffnut Thorston. Set during R/Dob and in my 'Differently Simliar' verse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and here is another story set in the 'Differently Similar' AU so please read that first if you don't know about this AU though it probably won't be entirely necessary to understand this story. It will likely be a very short one that's really not that serious and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of How to Train Your Dragon.**_

* * *

 **Attack**

Snotlout and Hookfang were on a lone flight around the back of Berk and had landed on the beach for a short rest. Unknown to them the beach had another visitor that was about to make things very complicated.

Snotlout and Hookfang's rest had turned into a play wrestling match and as they tumbled about the sand Snotlout landed heavily on top of a large sand mound. The mound suddenly rumbled and a scaly body erupted from the ground with an irate roar sending Snotlout flying forwards.

Instantly Hookfang roared at the sudden company and Snotlout shot to his feet in time to see a dragon kind of similar to a Night Fury in shape with pink scales looming above him. He scurried backwards away from the dragon and Hookfang released a blast of fire to scare the creature away from his rider, the dragon dodged and roared and then fired off a stream of pink mist towards Snotlout.

The teen had no time to avoid the attack and as it enveloped him he felt his senses numb and he collapsed back onto the sand into unconsciousness.

* * *

The twins had been nearby on Barf and Belch and they'd immediately flown towards the beach when they heard the roars.

They arrived just as Hookfang pounced over his unconscious rider protectively and fired a torrent of flame at the dragon that had attacked Snotlout. Wasting no time the twins swooped down getting Barf and Belch to release and then spark their gas creating an explosion between the pink dragon and the Nightmare. Now faced with two dragons the pink one roared once more before retreating out across the sea leaving them behind.

As Barf and Belch landed, Tuffnut exclaimed joyfully, "That was fun!"

"I know!" his sister agreed, "And did you see that pink dragon?"

"I did sister I did!" Tuffnut grinned even more, "Do you think we just saw a new dragon?"

Ruffnut thought for a moment then grinned as well, "Well we've never come across a dragon like it and I don't think the others have so yes we did."

"Awesome! I can't wait to brag to them about it."

Hookfang roared causing the twins to get distracted and look at the worried Nightmare, he lifted his wings and they saw the unconscious Snotlout still on the ground.

Tuffnut looked at his sister, "Look its Snotlout!" He then looked slightly worried, "Do you think he's dead?"

Ruffnut shrugged, "No idea." She dismounted Barf and went over to the boy's side and prodded him, when she got no response she called back to her brother, "I think he might be." She looked at him again, "Wait! He's still breathing."

Tuffnut sighed in relief, "Oh that's a relief! For a moment I thought we were going to have to tell Hiccup that his cousin had copped it." He scratched his head, "What do we do now?"

Ruffnut stared down at the teen on the ground before, "Maybe we should take him to Gothi."

"Good idea sis! Belch, pick up Snotlout."

The Zippleback head obeyed his rider's command and lifted Snotlout up by the back of his shirt, where the boy hung limply. Once Ruffnut had remounted Barf, the Zippleback took to the sky with Hookfang close behind, and flew towards Gothi's hut far above Berk.

* * *

When the Zippleback landed on the platform, Ruffnut dismounted once more and banged on Gothi's door as Belch unceremoniously dropped the still unconscious Snotlout on the floor, causing Hookfang to growl at the careless dragon.

Gothi hobbled out and when she saw Snotlout she immediately gestured to the twins to pick him up and carry him inside. Doing as they were told, they soon placed the younger teen on the bed the woman kept for patients and she carefully examined him. She poked and prodded, opened his mouth and lifted his eyelids before she stepped back thoughtfully, she then went over to her stock of herbs and began rooting through them. As she did this the twins stood to one side before Ruffnut finally spoke to her brother, "Maybe we should tell Hiccup what happened?"

Tuffnut made to answer but Snotlout groaned and they hurried over to his side and stood over him. He groaned some more and slowly his eyes fluttered open and fell upon Ruffnut and what happened next no-one was expecting.

Snotlout gave a huge soppy grin before flinging himself at the female twin yelling joyfully, "RUFFNUT!"

He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and the girl was completely thrown by this sudden show of affection. It only got weirder when he released her and spoke again, "Your face was such a heavenly thing to awaken to my angel-faced honey-bun."

"What!?"

His soppy grin grew wider and Ruffnut swore there were stars in his eyes as he kept speaking, "You are the light of my heart, the flower of my dreams and I love you my sweet-pie."

He moved forward again as if to kiss her and Ruffnut did what felt like the most sensible thing at that moment.

She punched him.

As he fell back onto the bed unconscious once again Ruffnut turned to the dumbstruck Tuffnut and Gothi, "Okay. What was that about!?"

* * *

 _ **PS-Short chapter but that will probably be the pattern for this story. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two. Hiccup finds out about the situation and we have a couple of near misses. Thank you those who are supporting this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Love Leap**

Hiccup looked at his cousin unconscious in the bed and sighed, "Let's go over this again. You were both flying along when you heard roaring from the beach?"

"Yup." The twins chorused.

"You flew towards the sounds and found Hookfang protecting Snotlout from a strange pink dragon?"

"Well we didn't actually know Hookfang was protecting Snotlout at the time." Tuffnut rambled, "I mean I thought he might've just been fighting it for kicks the way me and Ruffnut do. It wasn't till later we found out he was protecting Snotlout."

"Anyway." Hiccup cut across him, "You saw them fighting and so you flew in and got Barf and Belch to chase the other dragon off. Once you had, you found out Snotlout was already unconscious and brought him back here to Gothi's?"

The twins confirmed and he continued, "He then woke up and seemed to be completely and inexplicably infatuated with Ruffnut and so you came to tell me?"

The twins nodded, "That's pretty much it."

"Yep, nothing else to the story really."

Hiccup frowned as he looked at his cousin's form once more, "But how did he end up unconscious again?"

"I guess he was so exhausted with his encounter with the dragon he used up all his energy and just fell unconscious again." Tuffnut hastily answered.

"Yeah." Ruffnut quickly agreed, "That must be it because there's no way either of us would've caused it, so he must have just collapsed again after waking up."

They'd both agreed to not mention Ruffnut punching Snotlout, because Hiccup could be very protective of his younger cousin, and they certainly didn't want Hookfang to find out. Ruffnut realised their explanations weren't going to cut it when Hiccup stared at them both with a disbelieving look. She held his gaze nervously for a few moments before she finally gave in, "Okay I knocked him unconscious again, but he was trying to kiss me! It seemed like the best solution at the time." She then looked at him pleadingly, "Please don't tell Hookfang, that dragon might just kill me if he finds out."

Hiccup sighed once more and briefly glanced at Toothless beside him who was giving the twins an unimpressed look, "Okay, fine. I'm not happy you knocked him out but it doesn't seem to have done that much damage so try not to do it again. Right now we need to focus on what happened to him when he fought that dragon."

There was a groaning noise from the bed and Hiccup saw his cousin beginning to stir, he went to Snotlout's side and Gothi came over from where she'd been dealing with some herbs and they both stood over him in concern as his eyes opened, "How are you doing Snotlout?"

His cousin gave another groan, "My head hurts." He looked up, "Hiccup, have you seen Ruffnut anywhere?"

"Why?"

The younger boy smiled, "Because she's the love of my life and I need to show her all my affection!"

Hiccup gave the briefest of glances back towards Ruffnut (who was trying very hard to remain unnoticed) before answering, "Umm…no Snotlout I haven't. I wasn't aware that you had such feelings for her."

"How could I not feel for her this way!" Snotlout exclaimed, "Everything about her is perfect her voice, her hair. What is there that I wouldn't like about her."

He began sitting up and Hiccup quickly started trying to make him stay in bed, "Maybe you should rest a bit more Snotlout. You were attacked by a dragon and we think there could be something wrong, you should lie back and let Gothi examine you in case."

"But I need to find her!" The younger teen protested, "I must express my feelings for her and tell her how perfect she is to me." He spotted Ruffnut hiding behind her brother and his face lit up in joy, "My perfect princess!"

He was instantly up and running towards her and she bolted outside, "Barf, Belch! Get me out of here!"

The Zippleback had been taking a brief nap and the two heads shot up as the girl threw herself onto their back, Snotlout running out behind her, "Wait snookums! Don't go!"

Barf and Belch's eyes widened and they launched themselves off the platform Gothi's hut was built on and flew away. Too focused on Ruffnut to notice anything else, Snotlout ploughed straight on past Hookfang (who'd also been waiting outside) and over the edge. The Nightmare had a split-second panic before diving after his rider and catching the back of his shirt in his mouth, halting the fatal drop. Snotlout didn't care as he hung in his dragon's grip, calling mournfully after the rapidly vanishing Zippleback, "Come back sweetie-pie!"

As Hookfang hauled the boy back onto the safety of the platform, Hiccup leaned on the doorway of Gothi's hut in relief. He'd got outside just as Snotlout plunged over the edge, and he was certain he'd had a minor heart attack at his cousin's suicidal dive, he couldn't express how thankful he was for Hookfang's quick actions, and he could tell the Nightmare had been as scared as he had.

Snotlout was heading determinedly off towards the stairs back to the village and Hiccup ran after him, "Snotlout, where are you going?"

He turned back to answer, "To find my darling Ruffnut."

"Snotlout you need to rest and let Gothi look at you. You're not feeling well."

"I feel fine Hiccup. As long as I have my dear Ruffnut I'll always feel fine."

"You're clearly not fine. Just now you ran off a cliff!"

"I'd do anything for my princess. Now I must find her again."

He began heading towards the stairs again and Toothless nipped ahead and blocked his way. Snotlout tried to go around but the Night Fury kept moving to block his path and Hiccup stood beside his cousin to try and reason with him, "Look Snotlout, we're all worried about your behaviour right now. Just let Gothi take a look at you then, if you're fine, you can go and find Ruffnut."

Snotlout was not going to be so easily swayed, "But I need to find her now Hiccup. She's so precious to me that I can't bear to be parted from her. I must go to her side at once for she is my love, my life, my…"

THUNK!

Snotlout ended up unconscious for the third time that day, and as he fell forwards, Toothless caught him on his back. Gothi brought her staff down from where she'd smacked the teen with it and pointed at her hut. Getting the message, Hiccup helped Toothless bring his cousin back inside and put him back onto the bed. Hookfang remained beside the door, having seemingly decided that Gothi whacking his rider one had been the best way to stop the love-crazed teen, and waited for him to wake up again. Gothi waved her arms shooing them outside as she began to check Snotlout over once more.

Hiccup mounted Toothless talking to the dragon as he did so, "We better get the others and tell them what's going on bud. Between us we'll hopefully find out what's happened to Snotlout and cure him before his infatuation makes him do something stupid."

The Night Fury rumbled in agreement and as they prepared to take off a voice behind them made them stop.

"Erm…H?"

They turned and saw Tuffnut standing behind them.

"Could you guys give me a ride?"

* * *

 _ **PS-So Snotlout is knocked out once again and now the other teens are about to find out what's going on. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
